


wandering eyes

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [67]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Seteth may have taken an interest in the new professor, but Flayn knows how to bring his attention back to her.
Relationships: Flayn/Seteth
Series: Poll Fics [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	wandering eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly poll fics, back at it again!

He falls in and out of this habit, as if they could ever stop for good. They are all that the other has in the world, and he knows that just as well as she does, but sometimes, he tries to put a stop to things, taking a break while continuing to smother her, thinking that he is doing a good job at playing at normalcy, either not realizing, or simply ignoring, the effect that is has on her.

Flayn- who has grown accustomed enough to that name- is always able to turn things back in her favor. Her father- who everyone believes in her brother- turns his attention back to her whether he intends to or not, and sometimes, she does not even have to do anything, but if things are not working out the way she wants them to, she knows that he is unable to resist her once she makes the first move.

Lately, he has not only been trying to play at being normal, but he seems distracted. And he does not seem distracted because he has too much work or because any of the students have been particularly troublesome, but rather, seems distracted by one of his colleagues. Flayn knows that her father is a handsome man; of course, she has to know it, all things considered, but there have been women who have tried to get close to him over the years, and always failed. Only she and her mother are good enough for him, she is certain, but lately…

Lately, his eyes have wandered, and he has grown too close to the new professor. Flayn likes Byleth well enough. She saved her life, and convinced her smothering father to allow her to take part in classes. Though a part of her might not have minded going into hiding with her father again, if it meant having his attention back, she would rather have the best of both worlds. She knows that she can turn his eyes back to her, but she is not sure, once he has his mind set on hiding her away, if she can do anything about that.

She likes Byleth well enough, but if her father is getting too close to her, if she is getting any ideas, then there has to be something done about that. Before they get too close, she has to distract him herself, and remind him that  _ she _ is his top priority. She may be a bit of a brat, but that is only because he has insisted on keeping her young all this time, and if it is a brat that he wants, then she will gladly kick and scream until she gets her way.

Well, so to speak, at least. The tantrums that she throws come in a very different form, but the point is still made every time, and when she decides that enough is enough, she waits for him in his room. He has insisted that they room separately to avoid suspicion, though with how he behaves around her, she doubts many would suspect anything anymore indecent than they already would. He is overprotective enough that insisting on sharing a room would only make sense, but he does not, and she has to sneak into his room, where she waits for him.

“Father,” she says, once he has closed the door behind him. He is surprised to see her, but tries not to let that show on his face. By the way he is acting, she has a feeling that he already knows what she has come here for.

“You know you are not supposed to call me that,” he replies in a soft voice. Flayn rises, crossing the room to join him.

“Brother,” she corrects herself, “I want to know what your relationship with the professor is.”

“I had a feeling you might ask about that,” he says. “You should know by now that you have nothing to worry about. I wouldn’t…”

She kisses him, and he resists her for only a moment before giving in. When she pulls back, she says, “I know that. I only wanted to make sure that you still know that, brother.”

“Flayn, you know that we...I told you that this time, I really want to…”

“Nothing is ever going to change how close we are,” she says, already pulling him in for another kiss. “You should know that I will not change either, brother. No matter what name I answer to, no matter what role I have to pretend to play.”

He melts just as she expects him to, pausing only to lock the door before helping her out of her clothes, allowing her to help him out of his, and carrying her to his bed. Her father, her brother, whoever he wants to be, starts by making things up to her, by kissing every inch of skin that he has exposed before putting his face between her legs. It only takes a few moments of this before she is squirming and delighted, gasping out for him and ready to forgive him for ignoring her needs in favor of his own desire to pretend to be like everyone else. She is even willing to forgive him for the way his gaze sometimes wanders to the professor, just as long as he remembers that his gaze still belongs to her.

“Flayn,” he breathes, once he is on top of her. “Flayn, we really shouldn’t...after all these years, you’d think I would finally learn.”

“There is nothing to learn, father,” she replies, saying it intentionally, not as a slip of the tongue.

“Flayn…” With a sigh, he sinks inside of her, his expression of guilt soon melting into one of pleasure, as he reacquaints himself with the familiarity of being buried inside of her. It may have been a bit since they have done this, but neither could ever forget how wonderful it is, something that they can only share between the two of them. That is why he will always come back to her, and why he guards her like a rare treasure from the eyes of any men, and why she will never let him go.

Only she and her mother were ever good enough for them, and Flayn wraps her legs around his waist, pulling herself up to meet him, intent on reminding him of that. Only he will ever be good enough for her, he has always assured her, so it is only fair that she ensures he keeps up his end of the bargain. She watches the way his face contorts in pleasure, watches his control slip away, until he is groaning her name, again and again as he thrusts into her.

When he fucks her, he tries so hard to only call her by her current name, but he gets tangled up along the way. She is Flayn and she is Cethleann; she is his sister and she is his daughter. Honestly, she doesn’t care a bit, just as long as she is still his, bucking her hips against his, the two of them quickly losing any semblance of rhythm as they fuck each other wildly, her father always holding back just long enough to make sure that she comes first before he allows himself to join her.

He has told her before that she is absolutely adorable when she comes, her face flushed as she cries out for her father, and he never bothers to correct her, not even after the fact, when she is laying in his arms. Like this, he is always her father, and like this, she starts to feel like things have returned to normal between the two of them.

Let him have whatever definition of normal that he wants; this is all that Flayn needs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
